Love Me Temporarily♡
is the second ending theme of the TV anime series Golden Time's second-cour. It is sung by Yui Horie. Tracklist The song was written, composed, and arranged by Ryūjin Kiyoshi as well as the A-side song. #The♡World's♡End #Love Me Temporarily♡ #The♡World's♡End (Off Vocal Ver.) #Love Me Temporarily♡ (Off Vocal Ver.) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Chigau yo, mō chigautte ba.. ah, mada kizukanai no ne... 2, 3-jikan mo mae kara, sono ude ni, furetai no ni... I do not need forever love♡ I can not believe forever love♡ Sakebitai kimochi ha, hora, komaru hodo aru no ni Dōshite, dōshite, chittomo, ah, satotte kurenai no? Nē, hontō ni, hontō ni, watashi ni, koi shiteru? Kosobayui kotoba ha, iranai... Han-eikyū-teki ni aishite yo♡ 5-sen-nen-go nado, kyōmi ha nai Watashi, endless de ha nai no, itsuka ha shinu no yo? Eien ni ai shiteru yo♡ nante iwarete mo, ureshiku nai Mazu ha watashi wo, shinu made, ai suru koto dake wo kangaete♡ |-| Kanji= 違うよ もう 違うってば… あぁ まだ 気付かないのね… 2、3時間も前から その 腕に 触れたいのに… I do not need forever love♡ I can not believe forever love♡ 叫びたい 気持ちは ほら 困る程あるのに どうして どうして ちっとも あぁ 悟ってくれないの? ねぇ 本当に 本当に わたしに 恋してる? こそばゆい 言葉は いらない… 半永久的に愛してよ♡ 5千年後など 興味はない わたし エンドレスではないの いつかは 死ぬのよ? 永遠に愛してるよ♡ なんて 言われても 嬉しくない まずは わたしを 死ぬまで 愛することだけを 考えて♡ |-| English= Full Size Rōmaji= Chigau yo, sō janai tteba… mada, anata ha wakatte inai… Amai yo, sonna taido ja, mada watashi wo wakatte inai… Tsurai yo, konna mainichi, chikaku de nayanderu no ni… Dōshite, dōshite, sugu ni ah kiduite kurenai no? Ne, hontō ni, hontō ni, watashi wo ai shiteru? Amattarui kotoba ha, iranai… Han-eikyū-teki ni aishite yo♡ 5-sen-nen-go nado, kyōmi ha nai Watashi, endless de ha nai no, itsuka ha shinu no yo? Eien ni ai shiteru yo♡ nante iwarete mo, ureshiku nai Mazu ha watashi wo, shinu made, ai suru koto dake wo kangaete♡ Ai ka na? Koi ka na? Wagamama ka na? Yoku wakaranai, kono kimochi wo Ima, anata dake, tsutaeru ne♡ Chigau yo, mō chigautte ba.. ah, mada kizukanai no ne... 2, 3-jikan mo mae kara, sono ude ni, furetai no ni... I do not need forever love♡ I can not believe forever love♡ Sakebitai kimochi ha, hora, komaru hodo aru no ni Dōshite, dōshite, chittomo, ah, satotte kurenai no? Nē, hontō ni, hontō ni, watashi ni, koi shiteru? Kosobayui kotoba ha, iranai... Chō-genjitsu-teki ni ai shite yo♡ Romantic ha gomen da wa Amari jōnetsu-teki na no ha, ya da, fuan ni naru desho… Umare kawatte mo issho dayo♡ da nante serifu ha yamete yo Mazu ha watashi ni shinu made, koi suru koto dake wo kangaete♡ Ah, itsu ni nareba, itsu nara, anata ni todoku ka na, kono omoi yo, hibike Kami-sama datte, yūrei datte, unmei no akai ito datte, fu-tashika na mono ha, mō shinjirare nai no… Watashi ga shinjitai no ha, anata dake na no… Hontō ni, hontō ni, watashi wo ai shiteru? Hontō ni, hontō ni, watashi ni koi shiteru? Daiji na kono omoi, anata ni todoiteru? Mizu kusai ai no, message ha mō iranai… Han-eikyū-teki ni aishite yo♡ 5-sen-nen-go nado, kyōmi ha nai Watashi, endless de ha nai no, itsuka ha shinu no yo? Demo nem moshimo no moshimo da yo? Futari ga shinjatta ato Chigau sekai de, deaitara, iza, ikō, sekai no hate made Hora, issho ni iyō ne♡ Nante ne♡ I do not need forever love♡ |-| Kanji= 違うよ そうじゃないってば… まだ あなたは わかっていない… 甘いよ そんな 態度じゃ まだ わたしを わかっていない… 辛いよ こんな 毎日 近くで 悩んでるのに… どうして どうして すぐに あぁ 気付いてくれないの? ねぇ 本当に 本当に わたしを 愛してる? 甘ったるい 言葉は いらない… 半永久的に愛してよ♡ 5千年後など 興味はない わたし エンドレスではないの いつかは 死ぬのよ? 永遠に愛してるよ♡ なんて 言われても 嬉しくない まずは わたしを 死ぬまで 愛することだけを 考えて♡ 愛かな? 恋かな? わがままかな? よく わからない この 気持ちを 今 あなただけ 伝えるね♡ 違うよ もう 違うってば… あぁ まだ 気付かないのね… 2、3時間も前から その 腕に 触れたいのに… I do not need forever love♡ I can not believe forever love♡ 叫びたい 気持ちは ほら 困る程あるのに どうして どうして ちっとも あぁ 悟ってくれないの? ねぇ 本当に 本当に わたしに 恋してる? こそばゆい 言葉は いらない… 超現実的に愛してよ♡ ロマンティックは ごめんだわ あまり 情熱的なのは やだ 不安になるでしょ… 生まれ変わっても 一緒だよ♡ だなんて セリフは やめてよ まずは わたしに 死ぬまで 恋することだけを 考えて♡ あぁ いつになれば いつなら あなたに 届くかな この 想いよ 響け 神様だって 幽霊だって 運命の赤い糸だって 不確かなものは もう 信じられないの… わたしが 信じたいのは あなただけなの… 本当に 本当に わたしを 愛してる? 本当に 本当に わたしに 恋してる? 大事な この 想い あなたに 届いてる? 水くさい 愛の メッセージはもう いらない… 半永久的に愛してよ♡ 5千年後など 興味はない わたし エンドレスではないの いつかは 死ぬのよ? でもね もしものもしもだよ? 2人が 死んじゃったあと 違う世界で 出逢えたら いざ 行こう 世界の果てまで ほら 一緒にいようね♡ なーんてね♡ I do not need forever love♡ |-| English= "No, not like that, I say!"... you still don't understand... You act too sweet - you still don't understand me... Even though I worry about these painful days near us... Why? Why won't you, ah, realize it soon? Hey, do you truly, truly, love me? I don't need mushy words... Love me semi-permanently ♡ I'll lose interest after 5000 years I'm not endless, after all - I'll die one day, you know? Even if you tell me you'll love me forever <3 I won't be happy To begin with, I'll consider it if you just love me until I die ♡ Is it love? Is it lust? Is it selfishness? Now, I'll convey only to you These feelings, though I don't understand them well ♡ "No, no, I say!" Ah, you still haven't realized... Even though I've been wanting to touch your arm For the last 2 or 3 hours... I do not need forever love ♡ I cannot believe forever love <3 Even though I want to scream these feelings so much that, Hey, it's becoming worrisome Why? Why won't you perceive them just a little? Hey, do you truly, truly, want me? I don't need embarrassing words Love me pragmatically ♡ Sorry, I'm not much of a romantic I don't really care for over-enthusiasm - it just makes me uneasy Stop with the lines like, "Even when we're reborn, we'll be together ♡" To begin with, I'll consider it if you just want me until I die ♡ Ah, I wonder if when, someday, it'll reach you? Resound, my feelings God, apparitions, the red string of fate I can't believe in such uncertain things... The only thing I want to believe in is you... Do you truly, truly, love me? Do you truly, truly, want me? Will these important feelings reach you? I don't need cold messages of love... Love me semi-permanently ♡ I'll lose interest after 5000 years I'm not endless, after all - I'll die one day, you know? But hey, supposing, just supposing, right? After the two of us die If we were to meet in a different world - Come now, let's go! Let's be together, Look, at the end of the world ♡ Just kidding ♡ I do not need forever love ♡ Gallery Golden Time ED2 「半永久的に愛してよ ♡」(HD)|Ending animation. Golden Time ED 2 Full HD|Full song CD_TheWorldsEnd_Regular.jpg|Regular edition of the CD Category:Music